Dr. Proton
.]]'Dr. Proton''' is the antagonist of the original Duke Nukem. He is a scientist that specializes in robotics. Once a respected genius and scientist, Dr. Proton (he changed his name from Blunderwitz early in his career) decided he could rule Earth with a new world order. After a terrible radiation accident that altered his brain, Dr. Proton took to the underworld and developed an army of advanced robots -- called Techbots. In 1997 Doctor Proton and his army of Techbots took control of Earth's largest city. He communicates with Duke by way of TVs found periodically on different levels. Half his face is covered by a metal plate and he moves around on a flying chair that shoots. Proton had a secret hideout hidden deep underground on earth in the first episode. Proton has a base on the Moon (perhaps the Tiberius Station) which he escapes to when the first episode ends. When Duke catches him there, he escapes to the future with a time machine in the end of the second episode, but Duke follows him and destroys him there in the third and final episode. A revived Dr. Proton was originally set to be the main antagonist of Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project, but he was ultimately replaced with a very similar mad scientist, Mech Morphix; like Proton, Morphix is a cyborg, going as far as sharing the metal plate on the right side of his face, but where Dr. Proton specialized in robotics, Morphix specialized in genetic engineering. It is very telling that several of the enemies in Manhattan Project are cybernetically enhanced or robotic in nature, which would make more sense if a technical expert like Proton was the villain. Dr. Proton's return was also planned at one point for Duke Nukem Forever, although some screenshots show buildings with the world Proton on them, and it is unknown whether he will appear in the finished product. Duke Nukem: Trilogy The storyline in the Duke Nukem Trilogy series apparently features Dr. Proton as a major antagonist once again. In addition in a psp beta trailer for Duke Nukem: Critical Mass ; a half cybernetic man can be seen piloting a robot but the metal plate on his face is on the right as opposed to the left side so it's not known if this actually is Dr. Proton or a different character altogether with a similiar appearence; needless to say the man seen in the trailer bears a striking resembalance to Dr. Proton. Quotes Episode 1: Sharpnel City Beginning "So you're the pitiful hero they sent to stop me. I, Dr. Proton, will soon rule the world!" During Gameplay "Surprise Duke, I'll be tracking your every move with my security camera system!" "I see you're still trying Duke. Never mind, my robot drones will soon be the end of you!" "Hmmm... I see you've survived my maze of madness. I might have underestimated you." "Duke, in spite of your persistance, my plan to rule Earth will not be stopped. Ah, ha, ha!" "Why bother Duke? Not even Commander Keen could survive the perils of my Mercury Mines!" "I hate heroes! Your luck is about to run out. Perhaps now would be a good time to flee, Duke!" "Duke, join me now and live, or continue this foolishness and I'll squash you myself!" "I'm coming down to crush you, Duke. It's just you and me now." Ending "You may have defeated me on Earth, but on the moon I can make plans for my ultimate attack!" "Once my forces are together, I'll be back to rule Earth." Episode 2: Mission Moonbase Beginning "So Duke, you managed to find my secret moonbase. My techbots will soon be the end of you." During Gameplay "Ah ha, Duke. I see even with your stunted abilities you managed to find my moonbase." "Duke, you used to make me laugh--but now you're beginning to upset me. You will not last long!" "Confused Duke? Your perilously low intellect will accelerate your demise in my maze!" Ending "Duke, your lucky ways annoy me. I see now how to best to be rid of your pesky presence." "But escaping to Earth's future will! Then my techbot army can build and return victorious!" Episode 3: Trapped in the Future! Beginning "Now that I've warped to Earth's future, Duke the Fluke cannot stop me." During Gameplay "Duke, you've tracked me to the moon and into Earth's future. Don't you ever take a break?" "Duke, I see you where-ever you go. And I have devised many traps that will end you mission." "I am warning you, Duke. It is about time I show you the awesome power of Dr. Proton!" "So Duke, did you enjoy my killer rabbitoids? Nothing will out last them...Ah, ha, ha...!" Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Duke Nukem I